


I love you, I love you

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Serious fluff, True Love, care, connection, secrets kept from the sheriff, so much fluff youll turn fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek fluff of their love. The Sheriff doesn't know, but does. Kind of no plot. But 8000 words of their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't name fics.
> 
> Seriously, I'm awful at it. It should be illegal for me to name anything.

Stiles laid beside Derek, the two men, as if they were the only men that existed, looked fondly at each other, uncaring of anything that needed to get done. Derek's face was gentle, loving, open and naked, showing his true soul, and Stiles couldn't look away from him. Derek had his hand cupped to Stiles' cheek, every once in a while brushing the backs of his fingers against Stiles' soft skin, the skin Derek complimented when they were alone. Stiles had his arm thrown of Derek's side, gently holding Derek to his body as if Derek would run away as he did this everything in his life.

Stiles knew better because Derek was definitely not going anywhere. If anything, Derek held Stiles closer than anything he had ever held before. If it was anyone else in the world, Stiles would feel suffocated. Stiles felt nothing but blanketed in security with Derek’s worry and fear for Stiles’ life and safety. There was nothing but reassurance with Stiles holding dearly to Derek’s body. And Derek would ask for nothing more than for Stiles’ love and affection in the same space as him.

It was amazing that Derek was relaxed with Stiles, flailing, hazardous, reckless Stiles with ADHD and no coordination or mouth filter. Derek being relaxed happened, but not often, though it was happening more each day with Stiles present in Derek’s life. Derek was always on edge. Stiles could always see the tension in his eyes. The way he carried himself was hard and sharp, ready to jump into an attack at a moment’s notice like the world had scared him into being. Stiles was so proud that he was the one to finally get Derek to relax and be comfortable with himself. It had only taken a few years to show Derek that Stiles could take care of himself and definitely wasn’t going anywhere even when the witch cursed him and tried to make Stiles walk off the cliff or when the mermaid tried to drown him after luring him in. (Of course, the mermaid failed to realize that he was only curious of her and not falling under her spell of love like she did with most and had the power to kill her instead of getting eaten.)

Reassuring Derek wasn't difficult for Stiles to do since Stiles liked to be sweet to Derek and Derek always heard how much Stiles meant what he said, feeling and hearing Stiles' heartbeat steadily. And it was in the way Stiles always looked Derek in the eye when he spoke seriously of Derek when the man didn't seem sure of himself. Stiles joked most of the time, but knew how to love and talk surely and seriously with Derek.

Stiles took a long time learning that Derek was uncomfortable and unsure of himself more than Stiles would have ever guessed since he was great at faking being strong. Derek looked like he was so sure of himself in those early days of Stiles meeting Derek (More like running into). But once Stiles knew who the real Derek was, Stiles knew that it would take a long time for Derek to heal, to be able to make decisions that weren't going to harm him or the people he loved as all of Derek’s choice seemed to get someone hurt over Derek’s lifetime. A gentle hand on Derek's arm and a slight smile helped an awful lot more than Stiles would ever know. Just Stiles being around made Derek a stronger, better alpha. Stiles also learned the glazed eyes and silent stare when he was alone, which meant that Derek was falling into the past, just like a PTSD episode. These were the hardest challenges for both of them as neither one knew what to do, but Stiles was learning Derek.

Derek Hale, the man who Stiles loved more than junk food and video games (even curly fries, though he was still very much in love with his fries). Stiles knew each of his facial expressions, the scared guy whose eyes darted around like a lost dog and angry when something didn’t go as planned or the look when Derek was closing himself off from the world and looked hollow. He knew the many faces Derek made when he wasn't happy with himself and was about to cry, which Stiles never would have believed would happen at three in the afternoon at a grocery store, or when Derek was about to break another expensive item that he would surely have to replace when he got too angry or aggravated. Stiles was getting better at calming Derek down. A few kisses and a back rub was all Derek needed.

And maybe some rough sex. 

But there were other things to Derek Hale that Stiles loved and learned about since becoming Derek’s boyfriend. He knew that Derek liked having eggs and toast for breakfast although he didn't like cooking alone, giving Stiles extra kisses and arm squeezes as he passed through to grab more juice or just had a moment to spare. It was reassuring to Derek when he touched Stiles that Stiles wasn’t going to go anywhere. And Stiles' favorite moments were when he complimented how amazing the food was and Derek had a little extra sparkle and the tiniest shy smile on his lips as he looked down into his food to hide the cutest smile Stiles had ever seen (slightly better than Scott’ puppy eyes). 

Stiles knew Derek liked getting up early in the morning because he hated the emptiness of the sun filling his room for just him except when Stiles was lying beside him. Stiles often would wake before Derek on those days and would try to wake Derek, but Derek would throw half of himself on top of Stiles, pulling him close to his chest and nuzzling his cheek. Derek liked the sun on Stiles' face and the warmth it shined onto them both, neither of them alone.

Derek Hale was the man who showed up to all of Stiles' games, even if Stiles said he didn’t have to go because Stiles knew Derek hated crowds. Derek went to support Stiles because he loved watching Stiles but stayed hidden inside the crowds of people and stayed as far from people who knew him as he could. 

Derek liked hot cocoa and cheesy sweaters in the winter and even if he rolled his eyes, he liked Stiles' pillow forts in the middle of the living room so it was impossible to get to the stairs of bathroom and even listened to Stiles go on about some whatever or another that he had found while searching through the Internet, which was never what Stiles had been originally searching for. Derek liked lying on the couch and having Stiles bring over juice for them both in the same cup because Stiles hated washing the cups and having Stiles crawl on top of Derek and groan about all the work he had to do even though he was doing nothing to actually contribute to it. Derek loved rubbing Stiles' back as he read a book and Stiles stared up at Derek. 

Derek was even the one who bought a TV for his bedroom so Stiles could watch movies late at night while Derek slept even if it meant Derek couldn't fall asleep. Stiles couldn’t fall asleep without noise and Derek couldn’t sleep with noise, so they found a way to make it work for the both of them. Stiles would watch TV until he fell asleep and then Derek would turn the TV off so he could sleep. The two were so glad they had come to an agreement since the two argued for months over the issue.

Derek Hale, the man who loved Stiles more than anything left on Earth, beyond all the galaxies and stars, even past alien lifeforms (which are totally real, Derek). Derek loved Stiles just as much as Stiles did for him and all of his sarcastic rudeness and his loud, fast talking. He loved watching Stiles miss his mouth when he was working too hard and tried to take a drink. He loved when Stiles left a sock on his floor or left his sweater over the back of the chair and too many times, his underwear left in ridiculous places like on top of the lamp when he would just throw them or one time in the sink when Derek had pushed Stiles against the counter and decided it was the perfect time to give Stiles a blowjob. Derek loved Stiles kissing his neck when he was excited. Derek loved Stiles even when he would drool on important paperwork or leave his toothbrush on the counter with toothpaste still on the brush because he finally realized what time it was and knew he would be late for school.

Even though the two loved each other, they never had to say the words aloud. Not once did they ever say the words. Their actions were all they needed to know how much they loved each other.

The two were so ridiculously in love that Scott didn't even say ewe at them anymore and would even just roll his eyes when Stiles stuffed his fork in Derek's mouth when Stiles had the "best cake you have ever tasted, seriously, Derek". They were so hopelessly in love that Stiles couldn't sleep unless he snuck out of the house and cuddled into Derek even though he said he wasn't going to be over that night. 

When Stiles couldn't sneak away without his dad finding out he was gone, he'd call Derek at two am and beg Derek to come over because the nightmares were too real to sleep. Derek knew all about the nightmares as he was sleeping terribly without Stiles, too. And each time, Derek would get up from his own poor attempt at sleep and climbed through Stiles' window and cuddle into Stiles like a puppy. 

The sheriff had been close to catching them too many times for Stiles to believe that his dad didn't know what was happening, especially because he was always asking Stiles where he had been on nights Stiles' jeep was missing when the sheriff drove through the neighborhood on patrol. Stiles and Derek both had a guess that the sheriff knew what was happening, especially when Melissa ratted Stiles out that he wasn’t that their house, but the two just skirted around the subject and didn't speak about it.

Stiles felt guiltier than he would have thought, but Stiles was not chancing Derek’s death or the possibility of never seeing Derek again. Stiles' dad didn't know (and Stiles was going to continue thinking that until the time was right to tell his dad), and it didn’t help Stiles’ conscience when his dad would squint at Stiles when he ran out the door or talked to "himself" late at night and bring three sandwiches and two drinks up the stairs and that's why Derek and Stiles thought that was why the sheriff knew.

Also, the sheriff had commented on more than one occasion that Stiles needed to keep his "private time" a little quieter. But Stiles was in denial that his dad knew about Derek. Stiles would rather his dad think he was jacking off too loud than have him kill Derek for touching his son who was still in high school. Arresting Derek wasn’t any better than killing him.

Stiles often lost himself in public when they were together. He regularly grab Derek's hand when the group was out doing something and hugged Derek when something went their way or something exciting happened and gave Derek a quick kisses. The face Stiles always made when he realized what he had done was priceless for everyone around. It was all Derek could do to not drag Stiles into his arms and smile into his shoulder at how cute Stiles was.

Stiles couldn't imagine where the two would be if Stiles hadn't cornered Derek after months of chasing after him and angry sexual tension from both of them, as Scott said. Stiles learned to just roll his eyes and ignore his best friend. 

What happened was, Stiles had stormed into Derek's apartment one night, 2 am to be precise. It had been after Stiles had had an argument with Derek hours earlier and couldn't sleep. Stiles had spent hours pacing his room. His dad had tried to get him to sit down at the table for dinner, but Stiles would just angrily stab his dinner and then stormed up the stairs to pace some more.

Stiles had always been told never to go to bed angry. It was something his mother had told him as a child when he had gone to his room angry at his parents. It was impossible to sleep with Stiles mad at Derek. It was even worse since they definitely didn’t leave on good terms with their friendship. Derek had watched Stiles storm out the door with devastation written across his face. Stiles got a glance of it when he turned to look Derek in the eye when he slammed the door between them. Stiles stayed guilty from just the face alone on top of the anger he was feeling from their discussion, which was more like hell breaking open and releasing 10,000 years of hate on the world, specifically Stiles and Derek’s world.

As if their lives weren’t awful enough with supernatural beasts always trying to kill them. They finally get a break from the supernatural and they end up fighting and destroying years’ worth of work, building a steady, consistent relationship.

Stiles had his car bouncing down the road before he realized what he was actually doing. It didn't take long to get to Derek's apartment, even when it felt like years actually driving to the place. It was forever in just one second. It was one second in a lifetime. Derek had thrown the door open before Stiles had even made it up the stairs to the second floor.

Stiles had started talking loudly, uncaring that the neighbors would wake up and call the police. Stiles started pointing his finger into Derek's chest painfully before Derek could even ask why he was there. Derek quickly had taken Stiles by the shirt and dragged him inside and slammed the door. Stiles wasn't leaving until Derek and he had reached an agreement on whatever silly thing they had been arguing about even though it wasn’t all that worth fighting over, just Derek trying to protect Stiles from getting killed without telling Stiles directly that he was concerned for Stiles’ life. And Derek looked as if he had wanted to either push Stiles down the stairs or stuff a sock in his mouth and then make a run for it. But Stiles was persistent and made sure Derek knew he wasn't leaving. Derek only stayed quiet and began to look more pained than anything as Stiles yelled, really trying to keep his feelings down, deep down, buried, maybe burn them so they never made an appearance. 

It was not even forty minutes later, Stiles plopped down on the couch, finally exhausted for the first time all day. Derek had given up too, sighing as he sat down, leaning into the couch as if he could get sucked into it. Stiles looked at Derek in silence and studied his tired face, the way he was beginning to get slight wrinkles and before Stiles knew it, he threw himself onto Derek's lap and kissed him hard on the mouth, clutching Derek's shirt in his fists with white knuckles as if Derek was going to disappear.

Derek was on top of him in a flash and it had been a relationship before they even knew about it themselves. Of course, all their friends weren't surprised and Erica about had a party for the two of them because she was so excited. Apparently it was long awaited by the pack members. There was even a bet, which Scott lost miserably because he didn’t think they would actually get together. Stiles only gaped at Lydia as she collected the money from the pack members, smirking like the queen she was.

Now, Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of Derek. It was as if Derek was the brightest star in the sky right in his hands. He didn’t want it to leave his sight like a shooting star, losing his one shot he had with the most beautiful man presented to him.

"I graduate," Stiles whispered trying not to make too much noise and ruin the silence they stared. "High school tomorrow." Stiles sighed a little bit at the thought.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment and opened them slowly as if Stiles were a dream he was trying to make sure was real. Stiles could see Derek's eyes, a sad longing in them. Stiles knew the glassy stare that Derek was giving him. It had a million different reads, but if Derek was thinking like Stiles was, he knew what they had was about to change. Derek was shutting down on Stiles and Stiles could only wish they would get sucked into an alternative universe where it was the two of them forever, every day, with no interruptions.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, knowing something was bothering the older male, but there was no way to tell without asking, as Derek was good at surprising Stiles in his thoughts.

Derek gave a soft smile as if that would reassure Stiles, but Stiles was the son of John Stilinski. He grew up knowing facial expressions before he could sing his ABCs. There was a long silence as Stiles waited for an answer knowing Derek would talk if Stiles stayed quiet long enough. It was something Stiles had finally learned and it wasn't an easy task as Stiles talked more than 3 people combined.

"It's just me, Derek. What's going on in that big head of yours?" Stiles tapped Derek's forehead.

Derek shut his eyes again and after more moments than Stiles could barely bare to sit still long enough for, Derek sighed. Stiles wasn't comfortable when Derek didn't want to be open with Stiles. It made Stiles want to make jokes and get up and move. It was all he had in him to stay still and silent as he watched Derek.

Stiles never thought he would have been able to sit long enough or still enough or be able to exist in a space where awkward and uncomfortable silence was taking place.

But with Derek, Stiles was willing to try. He was starting to learn Derek and knew it took time for Derek to talk. Stiles had known Derek for three years, six months, two weeks, and three days, a year and a half of that time, they were together as a couple, inseparable.

With Derek, Stiles was willing to try to make something work between them. He was so in love with Derek Hale that he was willing to wait even if he couldn’t wait for a hot pocket to finish cooking in the microwave. Stiles was willing to wait his entire life if it meant that he still could hold Derek at the end of each day.

"I..." Derek finally opened his mouth and looked into Stiles’ eyes that were nothing but kind and willing to listen to Derek wholeheartedly. "What if you go to college and... What if… What will… I can’t…" Derek trailed off, swallowing in fear.

Stiles knew immediately that there were so many fears running through Derek that the poor man couldn’t even think straight. It filled Stiles with happiness at first because Derek was so concerned, but then turned to dread and just a little bit of nausea finally realizing what Derek was thinking. It soon turned into Stiles laughing just a bit at how silly Derek was for even thinking such crazy things.

"What? Forget you? Leave you? Find someone else I love more than you?" Stiles scoffed even with Derek making little whining noises. "Yeah, right." Stiles rolled his eyes as if Derek were a complete idiot. “I’ll still see you every day. It’s not like I’m going to the other side of the world. I’ll still be here at night, right here next to you.”

Derek finally opened his eyes and the look Derek was giving Stiles was something Stiles couldn't put his finger on. It was something new, raw and a little bit scared. It was a face that made Stiles ache down to his soul. It was a face that made Stiles was to take Derek in his arms and whisper about how much Stiles thought Derek was perfect and amazing and how much he liked Derek cooking in the morning and drive homemade food to Stiles at lunch time because he forgot his and he wasn't about to eat some mystery substance. It was a face Stiles wanted to love forever.

Derek's mouth was open just a tiny bit to suck in a breath as if he had forgotten he needed to breathe.

"What?" Stiles finally raised his tone to above a whisper because he felt as if his skin was going to crawl away at how much he wanted to know what was happening. Nothing would ever stop Stiles from curiosity.

Derek smiled his cute, shy smile like he just found the cutest most adorable bunny on the side of the road and just had to take it home. (Surprisingly, it never happened, but it was something Stiles would always picture Derek doing.) It was a look Stiles hadn't ever seen before.

"You love me?" Derek’s voice cracked.

Stiles only stared into Derek's eyes for a moment, not even at all embarrassed at what he said, and then smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, you idiot."

It had only occurred after he said it that the two men had never said the words out loud to each other. The "I love yous" where in their actions. It was in the way Derek added cinnamon into their pancake batter and the way he washed Stiles' clothes when Stiles left them all over and how Derek folded them and stuck them inside his dresser until Stiles needed something to wear or get a sweater when Stiles was shivering on the couch. It was in the way Stiles would pick a single flower and tickle Derek with it before he set it in a cup on the table, which Derek would have to put water in. It was in the way Stiles would come barging into the apartment with no warning and would find Derek and without saying a word, plant a big kiss on Derek's lips. It was in the way Stiles stole Derek's sweaters to wear to school so Stiles could smell Derek all day while he was away and Derek loved seeing them hang slightly too large on his boyfriend as he would hold him for a second too long at the door making sure he had a long look at Stiles as if Stiles would disappear forever once he walked out the door. It was in the way Stiles laughed out loud at something on Facebook. It was in the way Derek would stare at Stiles for hours and watched when Stiles bit into the end of his pen or how he would play with his lips while he did his homework the couch. It was in the way Stiles just knew Derek was stressed out within seconds of walking into the door and would hug Derek and kiss his head. Stiles always pushed whatever Derek was work on away and grabbed Derek’s hand leading him into the bedroom.

Derek could only smile, smiling bigger and bigger until Stiles thought his face would tear. Derek whispered, "I love you, too" and snuggled into Stiles' neck, wrapping himself as if he could become a part of Stiles, like an extra limb so he would never have to leave him.

"And don't think you aren't going to graduation. It's going to be long and boring and whatever. You can come at the end when they give me my diploma, but," Stiles began to shrink into himself, pulling back a little as if he were only realizing what he was truly saying. "I'd kind of really like you to be there. But if you don't want to, I get it. It's no big deal. Boring and long." Stiles began to do his rambling, embarrassed babble he did when he was nervous or unsure of the reaction he'd receive.

"Of course I'll be there for you, Stiles. I'll be there for all of them." Derek grabbed Stiles' cheeks between his hands. "This is important and special. Plus, we can do a little something after… To celebrate.” Derek grinned.

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded, finally giving in instead of continuing on with tripping and changing his words. Stiles curled into Derek's chest after giving a small kiss on Derek's nose. Stiles wouldn’t think about what they would do after because it only made him ache to have Derek inside of him and it was already too late to have sex as it was four in the morning and Stiles needed to be ready by nine for lineup.

But it wouldn’t hurt to maybe have before graduation sex. Stiles liked the idea even though Derek only rolled his eyes and told Stiles to go to sleep as he pulled a pillow over his head.

~~~

Stiles sat nervously between his classmates, all 379 of them. He could see his dad sitting beside Melissa McCall who wouldn’t stop taking pictures and wiping a tissue under her eyes. He shifted his eyes through every person in the audience and just as he was being called to give his salutatorian speak, he found Derek and perked up, less nervous about messing up the speech he worked two weeks on, which was more than he spent on any of his homework or school projects on.

Derek nodded the smallest nod, giving Stiles the courage he needed to talk calmly in front of all the people around him. Stiles had gone through late nights revising and editing. He changed what he wanted to address more times than he could count and even deleted the entire document he was working on three times because it was so frustrating and wrong. It was never good enough until Derek pushed the computer away from him and kissed his neck telling him it was perfect.

Stiles finally settled on a draft he liked, the one Derek liked of course, and with a little editing done by Lydia, he was slightly satisfied with what he had. Practicing the speech and giving the speech were completely different since in practice, he had Derek and only Derek who took off a piece of clothing each time he told his speech without swearing or starting over before he finished speaking it all. He was now standing in front of more than a thousand people and only a little turned on imagining Derek stripping.

He concentrated on Derek in the crowd and spoke his speech to him just like they had practiced for hours on end. Even though Derek had heard it a hundred times, Derek still smiled and nodded encouragingly with pride in his eyes. Derek winked when Stiles finished the speech and even took off his favorite black leather jacket at Stiles hard work and nerves. Derek was almost as eatable in a button up shirt than when he was writhing under Stiles when Stiles-

Stiles really shouldn’t have been thinking about that, getting hard under his gown with no clothes on under the thin, maroon gown. He couldn’t wait to get to Derek’s place later to show Derek.

Finally, it was Lydia's turn to give her valedictorian speech, which was perfect like Stiles knew it was going to be. Stiles actually lost track of how slow the ceremony was going when Lydia spoke to her classmates and family members in the audience and finally the diplomas were handed out agonizingly slow for Stiles. It was the longest part of his entire life. He’d rather sit through chemistry with Mr. Harris again.

With a glance at Scott three rows ahead of him, everyone three their caps in the air and walked off the stage, which still didn't make much sense to Stiles since they were outside.

Scott quickly made his way to Stiles' side and gave him a huge hug, forgetting his werewolf strength as he squeezed Stiles, about to crush Stiles if he didn’t whisper to Scott about how fragile he was.

"Sorry, but we did it. We finally did it, man!" Scott cried out. "How did we manage to do it?"

"I don't have a single clue. We barely made it with the skin on our backs, literally." Stiles laughed with his best friend, the only person who had been there for Stiles besides his dad.

Scott and Stiles smiled at each other for a moment before a tear bubbled up in Scott’s eye. Scott wiped his wet face on the sleeve of his gown before giving a Stiles a reassuring laugh.

"I can't believe it. I'm so goddamn proud of you, man." Scott hugged Stiles again.

"Me too, Scotty. Me too."

“I never would have been able to do it without you.” Scott said. “I mean it. Even, you know, the thing.” Scott flashed his eyes just for a second so Stiles got his meaning.

Melissa and John found the boys mid hug, barely a second after Scott flashed his eyes. Melissa was in full blown tears, wiping her red, puffy eyes.

"Look at my two boys!" She pulled them both in, squeezing them harder than they would have thought she would have been capable of doing. "I'm so proud of you even if you were a pain in my back all these years."

Stiles received flowers from her and let her speak with Scott while Stiles hugged his dad tight. John squeezed a little too tight, not wanting to let go.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. She would be worse than Melissa." John said quietly to Stiles. “Even if I don’t think that would be possible. She even used my sleeve as cloth to wipe her face.” John stared down at his arm that showed a big, dark area where it was wet.

"Mom would be proud of you, too, dad. You're the one who got me this far. I couldn't have done it without you." Stiles closed his eyes as he hugged his dad for a long time, just happy to hold him.

When Stiles finally opened his eyes, Derek stood just a few feet away. Stiles loosened his grip on his dad without thinking about it and John turned to look over his shoulder to see what had grabbed his son’s attention from him.

John stared for a few seconds trying to figure out the look Derek Hale was giving his son before he nodded in understanding and looked at his son who was looking right past him to the man standing alone. Stiles didn't even see his dad in front of him as Derek smiled almost shyly and waved once, waiting for Stiles to be done talking to his dad to approach. He told his father that he would be right back and put the flowers he had received into his dad's hands to hold. Stiles didn’t even look at his father as he spoke, but continued to keep his attention behind his father.

Stiles smiled as he took the few short steps to Derek as Derek took two steps towards Stiles. Derek held up his own flowers, yellow daisies, the same ones Stiles always picks for Derek, for Stiles and he barely had time to open his arms up before Stiles barreled straight into him. Stiles huffed softly as if it were a relief to be back against Derek. Stiles rubbed his face into Derek's neck and finally looked up at the man who he loved so much. There was no way Stiles would have made it through that speech if Derek hadn’t been there for the metaphorical blood, sweat, and tears of the writing and reciting. Stiles wouldn’t have been salutatorian without Derek forcing him to sit down and finish projects Stiles didn’t want to even look at.

The look of pure admiration and sparkle of pride in those hazel eyes was enough for Stiles to dart forward and kiss Derek with all he had. Derek took the kiss slightly surprised, but didn’t have trouble kissing Stiles back. Stiles didn't care about all the people that were around them. To him, it was just Stiles and Derek. 

Derek just didn’t care anymore like he had when they had first began his relationship with Stiles. He spent too long being careful and afraid of the town’s people because Derek was older and alone. With Stiles, he didn’t care about what people said about him. Stiles was all that mattered and all he could see in his life. If Derek was disliked or looked at funny because he was in love with the sheriff’s son, he would take it all, endure all challenges and obstacles that came with dating the best person to actually love and care for Derek the way he deserves. 

Stiles was everything he needed at the end of the day, Stiles and Derek would still go to bed and hold each other with soft voices and loving caresses, supporting each other with whatever the other wanted to do. The people around them were nothing. Stiles wasn’t worried about people knowing about them anymore. He was eighteen, too young to be in love, but uncaring that he had found someone to love. If Stiles had found Derek when he was 10, he still would have loved Derek fiercely.

It was the man who sat in silence with him as he finished his calculus homework even when he screamed in frustration. It was the guy who didn't mind walking around naked confidently when Stiles was too cold to get out of bed for a glass of water. It was the man who rubbed Stiles’ back when he was sick and moaning in pain. It was the man he loved who spent hours groaning in frustration over Stiles’ jeep that was a piece of junk, but continued to work on because Stiles loved it too much.

Stiles didn't know how long he was lost with Derek, but it couldn't have been too long because Erica threw her arms around the two with a wicked grin on her face, rubbing their heads like they were dogs who were being good.

"Congrats you two." She smirked. "Finally public." She gave Stiles a big kiss on his cheek, leaving a red print for everyone to see.

Isaac and Boyd stood behind her with Lydia only a few steps behind them approaching quickly even in five inch heels that were too inappropriate for grass Stiles cringed each time she took a step, waiting for her ankle to break or her heel to snap, but he knew better since she was perfect Lydia Martin. Allison was finally finding Scott and congratulating him while Kira was tucked under Scott’s arm. Isaac was happy to see Allison finding the group, grabbing her hand. Allison smiled brightly, the dimpled cheeks showing up making Isaac about pee on the floor like a puppy.

Everyone seemed so happy, living in the fact that they wouldn't have to sit in stinking rooms that smelled like feet and were as hot as boiler rooms. All the graduates posed for photos around them, making their last high school memories. Jackson was the one to finally make his way to the group and have a camera to take photos. Even though he had been the meanest guy in school, being the kanima had really changed him. 

Stiles and Jackson still saw things differently, but the two picked on each other in friendship rather than hate. Stiles didn’t have an issue putting his hand on Jackson’s arm and giving him a nod that he survived one of the hardest challenges of the supernatural world.

With photos of all of them taken, too many for Derek not to roll his eyes and groan, John finally stood before Stiles who was barely an inch from touching Derek. That inch was too far for both men’s liking.

"I'm going to head back home." John stated, looking more tired than bothered by his son’s relationship.

"But I thought we were going out to eat?" Stiles looked at his father confused.

"Go with your boyfriend. We can have lunch together tomorrow." John pulled his son in for one last hug.

Stiles could barely even register the hug as he was realizing now that he had kissed Derek in front of his father. He was holding onto Derek and kissing Derek. Right in front of his father. This was definitely not how he wanted to tell his dad. Stiles didn’t have enough time to become a babbling idiot or embarrassed because Derek grabbed his hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"And have Derek join us for lunch. I'd like to get to know him since he has been sneaking around with my son." John whispered against Stiles' temple.

"Dad..." Stiles groaned. "How long have you known?"

Derek could only chuckle beside him. It didn’t even bother him that the sheriff knew about them once he saw the look given as he spoke of his son’s relationship. It was almost worth it all with the baffled look Stiles was giving, a goldfish with his opening and closing mouth.

"I know all. I’m the sheriff. I know my son." John smiled gently, not at all showing anger in his posture.

“You’re not mad?” Stiles asked carefully, fearing an answer he wouldn’t like.

“Of course, I’m mad, but you always do as you please and I can’t seem to stop you.” John sighed. “Just make sure you love him, Stiles. Don’t hurt him. He’s definitely,” John stopped, watching as Derek stared at Stiles with loving, proud eyes. “He loves you more than you know, kid.”

John smiled at Derek, nodded and then dragged Stiles into another hug, squeezing him tight. Stiles didn’t get many hugs from his father, rarely even spent time with him since John was the sheriff and spent more time at the station than at home, and Stiles was okay with that. Each time his dad was gone, it meant that he had more time to get into trouble, which his dad usually ended up catching him for.

Stiles didn’t want to let go of his father. John was the only person he had as family left. Even though Stiles got into more trouble than he could admit to and didn’t always make his father proud, but without John, Stiles would have never graduated, probably wouldn’t even have made it passed fourth grade. He also wouldn’t have been able to know how to sneak around or see finer details that actually ended up nine times out of ten, saving Derek or Scott’s life. Stiles would probably be dead or never knowing the love of his life since it was his fault Scott had been bitten and transformed into a wolf.

Stiles could barely even think about not knowing Derek.

“I love you, dad,” Stiles said into his father’s neck, holding on as if after he let go, the world would change completely. “Thank you for everything.”

John smiled even as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I’m glad you’re my son. Congratulations. I don’t know how you did it, but you did it.”

Stiles couldn’t let go, holding onto his childhood, the man who was devastated and couldn’t stop drinking when Claudia died. Stiles didn’t want to see the past disappear because the man who had looked at his son with red, puffy eyes had taken Stiles into his arms at the age of nine and with just a look into Stiles’ eyes, burst into tears. Stiles had watched his dad hurt just as much as he did. Without John being who he was, the two would be different people. Stiles needed John just as John needed Stiles. The two grew into who they were because of each other. Stiles definitely wasn’t ready for it all to change.

Letting go of his dad meant something different to Stiles than all the other graduates letting go of their parents embrace.

Derek moved closer to come into the two men’s line of sight. John let go of his son slowly, keeping his arms on his sons shoulders as he looked between Stiles and Derek. It wasn’t a sad smile he gave them, but a smile that held something more. Both Stiles and Derek weren’t able to place what it meant, but watched John, waiting for him to move or speak.

John finally settled his eyes on Stiles. “You better be home by one. No later. And I will be waiting. No sneaking out or not coming home.”

Stiles looked at Derek for a long moment, a communication of silence working between them. For once, Derek’s face went from sad to unreadable. His face was empty with no emotion.

Stiles tilted his head and stared hoping Derek would give Stiles anything to know what was going on with him. Finally Stiles turned back to his dad with a nod. Stiles didn’t want to, but he did, knowing his dad would hunt him down and make him sit handcuffed to a bench at the police station all night. It happened too many times for Stiles to even risk such a thing. He was not going all night without snacks.

“I’ll see you at home, dad.” Stiles let go, holding his arm out to Derek to take his hand again, having let go to hug his dad. “We can have dinner tomorrow night. Maybe I’ll cook steaks.”

John laughed out loud at his son, making Derek furrow his eyebrows like the grump he was, but finally joining John in laughing because they both knew how awful Stiles was at cooking.

“You will never touch a steak again, not after you almost burned down the house.” John laughed more.

“But,” Stiles slid his arm around Derek’s back and snuggled into his side. “Derek can make steaks. He can cook them.” Stiles grinned into Derek’s even more grumpy face.

Derek leaned over to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear. Stiles shook his head at whatever was being said. The sheriff stood and watched the two men.

Stiles had grown up from a lanky, gangling boy who couldn’t sit still to a man who comfortably stood with his arm wrapped around an older (John doesn’t want to think about how much older) man who softly touches his hand to Stiles’ hipbone as if he needs Stiles to breathe. Derek doesn’t touch Stiles in any inappropriate ways, but brushes his hand gently over his skin. He watches how delicate Derek is with Stiles. That was all he wanted for his son, someone who would take care of him and treat him with kindness.

And Stiles, somehow, some way, stays silent and barely flails as he listens to Derek speak, finally looking content with his body and secure with himself. John had spent Stiles’ entire life trying to find ways to get the boy to sit down and shut up for more than a minute at a time. He was both happy that Derek was able to be the one to make Stiles happy and sad that he wasn’t able to provide Stiles with what he needed to be what he was with Derek.

John had missed the moment his son had grown up. He missed a lot of Stiles growing up, working and trying to keep up with Stiles’ schedule between lacrosse games and odd activities that Stiles quit after a week and didn’t bother to mention to John. And all of the supernatural world that never would make sense to the sheriff, Stiles’ life would never be something that John could be completely submerged in.

But he wasn’t mad about it. He was happy to life in the moment and watch a man treat Stiles kindly and finally see that Stiles wasn’t annoying and unlovable by everyone who had made contact with his son. He was so happy that Derek was not annoyed by Stiles talking too much. John could tell that Stiles was the sunshine that Derek needed in his life.

Oddly enough, all the crazy things that had happened in Stiles’ high school career and all the times John gave a warning look to Derek, he seemed to fit with Stiles. Derek was always someone that John would call a no good delinquent. But he had a soft, young face that was in love with his son.

“You can, too, cook.” Stiles said aloud. “It’s settled,” Stiles looked at his dad. “You’re going. Dad, we will be there at 4 to start the grill. I’m going to see Scott in the morning to play some games. And I’ll invite everyone over. It’ll be fun. I bet Melissa would go.” Stiles winked at his dad, knowing they liked each other as more than parents of two rowdy, inseparable kids.

Some things would never change in Stiles’ life, which made John roll his eyes.

“That’s my son. I’ll see you at home. Remember, one.”

“Bye dad!” Stiles called and waved frantically like the spastic boy he was.

“Bye, sir,” Derek said.

“Call me, John.” He said as he walked away.

They watched him get lost in the crowd and went back to taking photos with the group, Scott jumping on Stiles’ back, about making them tumble to the ground. Derek would never get over how weird the two boys were when they were together.

But he wouldn’t change that for the world.

 

At eight am, Stiles rolled into Derek, who gave a small snort at the movement. The sun always cut just perfectly through the window at a certain time that always blinded Stiles. Of course, Stiles would forget to close his blinds and have to deal with the sun at… too early in the morning, as Stiles always said.

Stiles lifted Derek’s arm and planted his face into Derek’s neck, plopping Derek’s arm around his neck.

Stiles groaned, now awake from moving. Derek tried to lift his head as he woke up, but it was impossible with Stiles’ big head stuffed in his way.

“You have a big head,” Derek grumbled in a deep voice, definitely still groggy.

Stiles loved Derek’s morning gruff voice.

“I can’t sleep anymore.” Stiles threw one of his legs over Derek’s. “The sun is annoying.”

“You say that every morning.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles to hold him.

“But it’s especially annoying because you forgot to shut the blinds.”

“It’s your room.” Derek told him, waking up more and more as they spoke.

“You always shut the blinds. It’s like, your duty. I remember to take out the garbage and you shut the blinds. I turn off the light when we go to bed and you make sure the sun can’t attack me at this awful hour.”

Derek only laid there for a moment waiting for Stiles to continue as he normally would. After a moment of silence, Derek chuckled at Stiles’ excuses.

“I take out the garbage and turn off the light. You just fill the garbage and get into bed before me and the light switch is ‘too far away, Derek’.” Derek told him, mocking his whining, baby voice that Derek gave into each night. 

Before Stiles could say a single noise, a knock came from the door. Stiles lifted his head and waited, thinking he imagined it. The knock came a second time and with a quick ‘yeah’, the sheriff spoke.

“Boys, I have to go to work. There’s bacon and eggs in the fridge or cereal. Don’t burn the house, Stiles. Derek, make sure he doesn’t burn down the house.”

“Have I ever almost burnt down the house making breakfast?”

Before he even could defend himself with whatever absurd remark he had, both Derek and John said, “Yes.”

Stiles only sat there, scrunching up his face. He knew he would never win against the both of them.

“I’m getting attacked by my father and my boyfriend. You two can’t do this! It’s anarchy! It’s just not right! You two aren’t supposed to agree on anything.” Stiles continued on his long rambles as John walked away.

Derek heard the car start up and pull away before he flipped Stiles over so he was on top of the younger man. Stiles instantly shut up with a snap of his jaw shut, watching Derek give him a soft morning smile, the one Stiles always loved to trace with his fingers.

Stiles also knew what Derek wanted and knew that it was exactly what shut Stiles up.

“You did that on purpose,” Stiles whispered. “Well, it isn’t going to work this time.”

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, opening his mouth to slide their tongues together. Stiles was glad Derek already had his shirt off. It meant Stiles could easily brush his hands over the sculpted skin that always felt so good to touch. The bumps of all of Derek’s muscle was a nice contrast from Stiles’ flat, boring body. Derek would snip at Stiles and tell him that his flat, boring body was perfect and smooth like butter milk soap that Derek used as a child. (This always led into a conversation that was random and completely off topic.)

“Wait,” Stiles pushed his head further into the bed to get Derek to stop for a moment. “How did dad know you were in here?”

Derek threw his head down into Stiles’ shoulder with a long groan.

“You’re impossible. I can’t get you to shut up with my mouth anymore.” Derek made it sound like he was hopeless and was going to be led into a life of never getting to shut him boyfriend up. Derek was boomed.

Stiles ignored Derek, too busy wondering how his dad did know. Derek knew it was going to be on his boyfriend’s mind until he found the answer and Derek definitely didn’t want to wait for Stiles to figure it out to get his mouth back on Stiles’ body.

“My car is parked out front. Where we parked it. When we drove up. Last night.” Derek spoke as if Stiles was an idiot, knowing Stiles would remember if he gave him little hints and reminders of what happened.

“Oh!” Stiles yelled as if he had a magical epiphany. 

Before Derek could say anything more, without surprise, Stiles began to talk about a completely other subject, which was normal, but it still made Derek smile because Stiles was so smart, but his thoughts changed so quickly, he could barely keep up on all the information and facts about different things. Derek was glad it was part of his charm even if it did annoy him some days.

“Let’s have graduation sex.” Stiles winked and wiggled his hips to give a little friction to Derek.

“We had graduation sex. Twice yesterday.” Derek answered, not opposed to the idea, but wanting Stiles to suffer just a little bit as Derek could feel Stiles easily getting harder underneath him. Stiles getting hot and bothered was his punishment for Stiles talking too much.

“But Derek,” Stiles whined, throwing his head back like a child. “It wasn’t enough graduation sex. We need to have more.”

Derek could only laugh as Stiles whined.

“More!” Stiles yelled and smacked Derek in the chest. “We need to have MORE.” Stiles pronounced.

Derek leaned in to give kisses to Stiles’ neck, giving two really slow grinds into Stiles’ crotch. Derek stopped and when he was just an inch away from Stiles’ face, he smiled and Stiles knew what that smile meant. It was evil. It was painful and turned Stiles on even more. It was too sexy to not get turned on.

The smile that meant Derek was playing hard to get, wanting to play. The smile of agonizingly long dirty thoughts that would spew from Derek’s mouth as Derek teased him and had him begging for it.

It was the smile that Stiles wanted forever because it meant that Derek was finally opening up to someone and giving his heart away. That adorable, frustrating smile meant that Derek was willing to let his ideas and fantasies be known to someone he loved with the depths of his heart. It was a connection to humanity and love that Stiles was grateful for. Stiles was glad it was him that Derek trusted so much. It made his heart swell with love, even more than he already loved him, if it were at all possible.

Stiles smiled back up at this man that growled at him playfully, baring his teeth. It was breathtakingly beautiful when Derek’s smile fell as he looked down at Stiles and Stiles looked at him, both seeing the open honesty they shared, staring into each other’s souls, seeing the love for one another that they have.

Stiles never would have realized he could love another person so much that his heart felt like it would shatter without Derek. And Derek, so in love with Stiles that his last breath would be Stiles’ life as Stiles was now a piece of Derek that Derek would never possibly be able to let go without his world crumbling into misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped it was worth the reading. Isn't it fluffy or is it just me because I'm seriously in love with their love for each other.


End file.
